Zebra Rising
by i1i1wow
Summary: When Phineas accidentally attracts the Giant Floating Baby Head, and Candace knows the zebra is coming and will destroy, Phineas gets too focused on his quest, and bad things transpire.
1. Chapter 1

Candace woke. She had that dream again. The zebra was always sitting with some text in his hands. He called her Kevin. What had occurred to her this time, however, that had never occurred to her before, was that he was somehow sovereingn and utterly obsessed with her, but not in a way any human would ever obsess over another. The zebra always gave her a prize, in the form of words, that she enjoyed only when she was in her dreams. Usually, she laughed at the stupidity of the dream, but now she felt like he was real. She got dressed mindlessly and went out to see what the boys were doing.

"Hi, Candace!" Phineas greeted joyfully.

"Phineas, what are you doing? Something unstable?" Candace questioned.

"We are making a giant pair of keys that shake, because Buford wanted it," Phineas explained.

"Oh," Candace responded. She rushed to the bathroom.

"It is done," Ferb announced. The Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet all looked on in glee, or make that just Buford.

"Phineas, I think you should start it up," Isabella requested.

"Sure," Phineas replied. He went up the tiny stairs and pressed the button. Buford squealed like a little girl. The keys started shaking, and even Gretchen had to admit that is was pleasantly musical. Fifteen seconds passed, and suddenly the Giant Floating Baby Head appeared to Phineas and the others. Phineas watched in awe as three of his fingers were given baby faces.

"You have three wishes!" Buford exclaimed.

"Be wise," Ferb warned.

"Wish 1: I wish that all of us, that is, me, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Adyson, Katie, Holly, and Milly had wings," Phineas wished. "Ah! Take my shirt off! Take my shirt off!" Isabella didn't mind granting his strange request at all. "Ah!" he continued. "Hurry!" Isabella got a grip on his collar and pulled. His screaming was deafening. Linda came out to see a shirtless Phineas with wings. She also noticed the Giant Floating Baby Head. She fainted in the grass.

"Ow!" Ferb shouted. Buford did not hesitate to pull Ferb's shirt off. Baljeet was wise enough to take his shirt off before it hurt. The Fireside girls all looked away in cringing. Then, the dreaded moment came when Buford revealed his stout, lumpy upper torso. Suddenly, Isabella squealed in pain. She ran inside to the Flynn-Fletcher bathroom. The other girls had had enough sense to follow her. Isabella swung the door open to reveal Candace on the toilet.

"AAH!" Candace screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She quickly pulled her pants up and fled. Isabella and the Fireside girls were in agony. It took them two excruciating minutes for them to get their shirts off. "Isabella," Candace confronted from outside the bathroom door. "What the heck?"

"We sprouted wings!" Isabella explained. Candace opened the door to see the Fireside girls all with wings, and no shirt. She immediately closed it.

"Um, do you girls want coverings?" Candace asked.

"Please!" they screamed in unison. Candace ran into her room and thoughtfully grabbed her giant scissors and cut the back off seven of her shirts. She did this hastily. Two minutes later, she handed them through the door to the Fireside girls. Of course, the very top of the back of the shirts Candace did not cut, so that they would be able to not fall off. Then the Fireside girls came out, clearly relieved. They went back out, and quickly left.

Meanwhile, Phineas made his second wish. "I wish those giant keys we are shaking with the machine would have something to unlock," Phineas wished. Suddenly, several gargantuan chests floated down from the sky and rested a thousand yards from the ground. "My third wish, is that we would be sent on a quest to reconstruct you, the Giant Floating Baby, and that included would be our certain success," Phineas wished. A scroll appeared ten feet above Phineas' head. Phineas flew up and took it in his hands. When he saw the writing, he gasped.

 **That is all for now. :-) Review your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What does it say?" Baljeet asked.

"We have to find its torso first," Phineas explained.

"Gross," Baljeet responded.

"Cool!" Buford commented.

"It says here that it is in a mine in Spain," Phineas informed. "Let's go!" Phineas exclaimed. He beckoned for them to fly as well. Ferb lifted two feet before going back to the ground.

"Phineas, you are the only one who can do this," Ferb stated. "Here's a GPS, now go, and if you see liquid silver, don't touch it."

"Thanks, Ferb. I guess I really do need to watch out for #80, then," Phineas thanked. Buford looked on in confusion.

"He means mercury, Buford," Baljeet explained. Then Buford nodded his head.

"I didn't know that that planet had any affect on Earth," Buford misunderstood.

Baljeet just face palmed.

Phineas took off, and the Giant Floating Baby Head followed close behind. It did not take long for Phineas to get tired. Then the Giant Floating Baby Head used its telekinesis to carry Phineas through the air. It was dawn in Spain when they arrived, which meant they had been travelling for hours. Phineas, needless to say, enjoyed every moment of the amazing view. The one thing that could have made it better was Isabella. For some reason, he enjoyed scenery more when she was near. He was not even aware that he had fallen asleep on the way. The Giant Floating Baby Head rested Phineas on a hedge on a hill. Then it idled for Phineas to get up. He did, and the Giant Floating Baby Head rolled his eyes downwards. Phineas descended the hill by gliding down. He could definitely get used to this. The Giant Floating Baby Head motioned for Phineas to go into the cave. Phineas gulped. Mercury was not his favorite poison. Mercury dripped from the ceiling in certain places. Phineas tiptoed through the cave, avoiding pools of it by mere inches. Then the cave ended in a big room, big enough for Phineas to fly. Then he saw the Giant Floating Baby Body. It deeply disturbed him. It was living, of course, but it still made Phineas gulp down a retch. It looked inanimate, but it was floating. Phineas tackled it and flew it towards the exit. The Giant Floating Baby Body was too shocked to respond. He almost got a drop of mercury on his left wing as it dripped from the ceiling. He barely made it out, breathless and exhausted. When he awoke, the Giant Floating Baby Head and the Giant Floating Baby Body were fused and of one mind, that is, the mind of the Giant Floating Baby Head. But it was no longer just a head. The Giant Floating Baby it was now. The Giant Floating Baby motioned for Phineas to get on his back. Phineas noted that he had no wings, but after all, he was a baby. Then Phineas looked over to see giant piles of excrement that he knew were from the Giant Floating Baby. He winced. He decided that babies were officially gross and got on the Giant Floating Baby's back. He talked to it the whole way back. A few hours later, Phineas arrived back at his house, safe and sound. It was still morning, because they had travelled west.

"Phineas!" Isabella shouted as Phineas landed on the Giant Floating Baby. "I thought something horrible had happened to you! Never scare me like that again!" she continued.

"Well, I did travel to Spain and back," Phineas explained.

"You got the Giant Floating Baby Body?" Baljeet asked.

"Yep," Phineas answered.

"Awesome! Can I ride it?" Buford started.

"Only with its, or his permission," Phineas responded.

"Phineas, I have bad news. I don't know specifically why it is bad, but I know it is really, really bad," Candace informed.

"Just a second, Ferb, could you come get a giant diaper?" Phineas asked. Ferb appeared with a giant diaper. "The hard part is going to be putting it on," Phineas stated.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Buford asked. Baljeet face palmed once more. Only boy babies had such a solitary hair on their head that curled in that particular fashion. Or at least, that is how Baljeet identified it as such.

"Ferb, you can fly now?" Phineas double checked in awe.

"Baljeet and Buford can too," Ferb informed.

It took fifteen minutes of the four scrambling to put the diaper on the baby for Phineas to realize this wasn't going to work.

"I can help!" Isabella shouted. "Peek-a-boo!"

The Giant Floating Baby was immediately appeased by the game of Peek-A-Boo Isabella had started. This let the four boys put the diaper on the Giant Floating Baby. It was very odd, because the Giant Floating Baby didn't have his limbs yet.

"Phineas, I have bad news," Candace informed.

"Just a sec," Phineas stalled, as he pulled the back of the diaper up so that the Giant Floating Baby's behind was fully covered.

"A sovereign zebra is coming, and it is going to be bad," Candace warned.

Everyone else burst into laughter.

"I'm dead serious!" Candace shouted.

Everyone ceased in their chuckling.

 **Review your thoughts! I know, this story isn't normal. Neither am I. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas woke up in the middle of the night to a crying Giant Floating Baby. It stunk really bad, and Phineas knew why. Phineas tugged the Giant Floating Baby outside. He freed the Giant Floating Baby from his vile diaper. Little did he know, Ferb was following him.

"I only have four more of those," Ferb informed. Phineas jumped in surprise; he didn't know Ferb had followed him.

"Augh, his butt is all gross," Phineas complained.

"Phineas, you know you have to wipe it," Ferb reminded.

"I know," Phineas groaned.

Ferb looked on at the Giant Floating Baby. Phineas then went and did the dirty work. It can be said that Phineas was not happy to have to do this. He soiled three towels in the process. Phineas motioned for the Giant Floating Baby to come inside. He floated in immediately with Phineas and Ferb trailing close behind. The Giant Floating Baby fell asleep the moment he entered Phineas and Ferb's room. Phineas went to lay down on his bed and fell asleep immediately, for he was exhausted. Ferb silently put another diaper on the sleeping Giant Floating Baby and went to sleep.

· · ·

Phineas woke up to Candace screaming. He rushed over to her. "I HATE THAT DREAM!" Candace screamed. "Phineas, do you have any power to kill a supernatural, immortal being?"

"No, why?" Phineas asked innocently.

Candace burst into tears. "He stated awful goals as if they were enhancing my future, and although I don't remember what they were, they were heinous!" Candace moaned.

"Maybe it is just-" Phineas started.

"The zebra lives, Phineas," Candace stated sorrowful.

"Maybe you just need a therapist," Phineas suggested.

"Famous last words," Candace responded bitterly.

"That is unrealistic-" Phineas started.

"And the Giant Floating Baby slept in your room last night," Candace countered.

Phineas paled. "Is it really that bad?" Phineas asked.

"Yes," Candace deadpanned.

Then the Giant Floating Baby came and motioned for Phineas to go into the backyard, so they left. He came out to see Isabella twirling around in the air with her wings. "Hi, Phineas!" Isabella greeted. The other Fireside girls were practicing flying with Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford as well. Phineas got a really strange, good feeling as Isabella landed. He dismissed it immediately. "Whatcha' doin?" Isabella asked.

Phineas opened the scroll. Everyone landed and grew quiet. The Giant Floating Baby was seen hovering behind Phineas. "We have to find his right upper arm today," Phineas explained. "We need to go to Antarctica to retrieve it."

"We're just going to fly there?" Adyson inquired.

"That is Plan A. Plan B is for the Giant Floating Baby to use telekinesis to keep us in the air. Plan C is to ride on his back," Phineas explained curtly. Then he took flight towards the south.

"Phineas?!" Ferb called.

Phineas stopped.

"We need winter clothes," Ferb reminded.

· · ·

A few minutes later, when they were all ready, they took off towards Antarctica. They all talked amongst themselves from the second moment on. "Hi, Phineas. Whoa-a-a-a-ah-t ya' doing?" Isabella asked loudly and sweetly, because it wasn't exactly quiet up there with all of the air moving around them. She had gotten caught in an air current, also.

"Nothing, really," Phineas replied, rather loudly as well.

"You wanna try this?" Isabella suggested, holding out her hand. He took it, much to her delight.

"Sure," Phineas responded. It was not long before the Fireside girls got tired and had to be floated along by the Giant Floating Baby's telekinesis. Phineas, meanwhile, struggled to keep Isabella from falling when her wings gave out. Buford wavered, and eventually landed on the Giant Floating Baby's soft, bare back. Baljeet was picked up by the telekinesis as well and Phineas used the last of his easily summonable strength to drop onto the Giant Floating Baby's back with Isabella in his arms. Buford, meanwhile, fell off only to be caught by telekinesis too. Ferb then rested his wings to float by that same telekinesis. Phineas noticed that Isabella had fallen asleep. He was terribly exhausted, and the Giant Floating Baby's skin was soft enough to comfort wings, and Isabella looked amazing, even in her disturbingly bright magenta winter jacket. He dropped off the side of the Giant Floating Baby on accident, falling asleep immediately. The Giant Floating Baby's telekinesis supported him too. It was less embarrassing than waking up on top of Isabella with his lips on her cheek, that was for sure.

· · ·

Phineas woke on top of the Giant Floating Baby. The Giant Floating Baby had them all floating around his body not an inch away, because in these terribly cold conditions, they needed a magic source of heat. The Giant Floating Baby was immune to the cold, because he was magical. The Giant Floating Baby shook them all awake at once. As soon as they woke, he set them standing on the ground.

 **I'll end this chapter here. I need ideas for places for them to go, so please review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived. Phineas' steamy yawn permeated the cold air. The Giant Floating Baby motioned for them to go into a dark, cold cavelike mound on the ice. Just as they stepped forth, the ice shook. Lightning struck the mound, sending thunder barreling into their ears. A zebra could be seen floating above the mound. "Hello, Cheryl and Chadney," the zebra uttered disdainfully. Phineas looked at the zebra in disbelief. "Who are they?" Phineas inquired. Candace had warned him.

"You are Cheryl, and that is Chadney," the zebra explained, as if it was obvious. "You are the enemies of progress, and Kevin. I will now kill you."

"Only over my dead body!" Isabella shouted.

"Benny, you had so much potential to serve Kevin," the zebra stated regretfully.

Then the Giant Floating Baby put Phineas and Ferb in his mouth and pretended to chew them to a pulp. The zebra was delighted when he saw this. "It looks like my work here is done," he stated. Then he revealed a tome and shot murderous lasers at the others, killing them swiftly. Then lightning struck once more, and the talking zebra was gone. The Giant Floating Baby spit Phineas and Ferb out, and blew on their friends dead bodies with vigor. They came back to life, not as zombies, but as they were. Phineas led the way and they slipped through the thin crevice, and the Giant Floating Baby waited for them to come back with his right upper arm. They all stood in awe at the sheer number of stalactites hanging above their heads. They had to weave their way through stalagmites as they went. Phineas' trusty flashlight shone the way. Up and over, left and right, Buford almost got his body stuck in between two stalagmites at one point. Finally, they made it through. Phineas smiled as he saw the Giant Floating Baby's right upper arm floating in midair.

· · ·

Candace grinned as Jeremy held out his hand. She took it with joy. He was taking her to a wonderful Italian restaurant. Soon, they were sitting at their table. "What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

"Spaghetti with marinara sauce," Candace replied.

"I'll have linguini with butter and salt," Jeremy ordered.

"Thanks, and drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Water," Candace replied.

"Same," Jeremy answered.

"Okay, your order will be right up," the waiter stated. He left.

"So," Candace started. She was interrupted by the talking zebra.

"Hi, Kevin!" the zebra greeted.

"Go away! If you couldn't see, I am on a date right now!" she exclaimed.

"What do you want right now?" the zebra asked.

"I want to be closer to Jeremy, which means leave!" Candace bellowed. That was a bad choice of words.

The talking zebra opened his tome and shot a beam at Jeremy, when which his spirit went into Candace's body, as a silent partner, never to be heard from again except by Candace, at least until this was undone.

"Candace?" Jeremy asked to Candace's mind. They had telepathy between them now, because after all, they now lived in the same body.

"You will pay!" Candace screamed at the talking zebra. Because Jeremy sensed what Candace sensed, he was able to see the zebra run behind the building, out of sight.

Candace cried bitterly, and Jeremy tried to calm her.

"It's okay," Jeremy thought to Candace.

"No, it isn't! I wanted us to have kids. Now we are going to have to marry, yes, we, another man," Candace explained in thought to Jeremy.

If Jeremy could have, he would have sighed.

 **That was weird, even for me. How do you like the zebra? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"There it is!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Ew," the Fireside girls interjected in disgust. Disconnected baby parts were not pretty, even when they were giant and with a beautiful aura to keep company.

Adyson went to take it, but she was thrust back hard into a stalagmite by an unknown force. Baljeet was right behind her, and fearfully touched the right upper arm of the Giant Floating Baby, but a seemingly large amount of static electricity shocked him as soon as he did, but he was not harmed.

"Adyson?" Katie piped up. "Adyson?!"

The reason Adyson had been repelled was that she had not been present when the quest was given.

Baljeet had been present, but he didn't make the wish, so Phineas was the only one who could take up the arm. "Phineas, only you can wieltake this," Baljeet stated. "Adyson is dead!" Gretchen screamed. Everyone grew quiet. "I know CPR," Ferb stated. "Look at the miniature stalagmite impaling her gut, though," Gretchen pointed out.

"We need to take the body back to her family," Buford stated. "Who wants to carry a dead body?"

"Buford! That isn't just a dead body, that is Adyson! Get it right!" Isabella raged.

"Can't we just heal her with the aid of the Giant Floating Baby?" Ferb suggested.

"The Giant Floating Baby can't get here; duh!" Phineas responded. "And however the zebra killed everyone is different than being impaled by a stalagmite! In case you guys didn't know, we'd all be dead if it weren't for the Giant Floating Baby."

Phineas was interrupted by the sound of Isabella weeping.

He ran to her to comfort her as the other living Fireside girls mourned as well.

"Isabella, everything is going to be okay," he comforted.

"No, you don't understand," Isabella cried. Usually Phineas could cheer her up, but one of her girls just died.

"Isabella, there is a magical zebra after us. Right now he thinks we're dead, but we can't fool him for long. If we can't pull this thing together..." Phineas explained.

Isabella waited for him to finish, but Phineas was already done speaking.

"We need to leave, now. Salvage Adyson's body if you can, but not if you can't. Come on!"

But Isabella refused to move.

"Isabella, please, we're on a clock," Phineas pleaded.

"One of my best friends just died!" Isabella bellowed.

"Pull yourself together!" Phineas shouted. He wasn't taking no for an answer; he wasn't going to leave a bunch of girls, let alone Isabella sit in this dark, low oxygen cave.

"Phineas, leave me alone for a while!" Isabella cried.

"This is urgent! If you stay here, you are going to die!" Phineas warned.

"But-" Isabella started.

"This is not a choice!" Phineas shouted. "If we keep waiting, the Giant Floating Baby is going to be mad, among other things." Phineas grabbed the right upper arm of the Giant Floating Baby and started to weave his way through the stalagmites carefully but curtly. Ferb followed and the others did too. Once Ginger went, the others decided to follow. Soon they were out, and not a moment too soon. The cave collapsed behind them. Apparently the only reason the cave hadn't done so long before was because of the magic in the Giant Floating Baby's right upper arm. They all lost consciousness as soon as they came out. When they woke, the Giant Floating Baby had its head, torso, and right upper arm. "Whoa, it happened again!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Katie?" Isabella asked.

"She didn't leave," Ginger replied.

They all grew silent. They knew that Katie would die without water in a couple of days. And they all knew she wasn't getting water in a couple of days. She was as good as dead.

Then the Giant Floating Baby motioned to leave back to Danville.

"Let's go!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Phineas! Two girls just died, because of your lack of organization!" Isabella shouted.

"No, they died because they went against the will of the Giant Floating Baby," Phineas responded.

"Two of my troop died! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Isabella cried.

She was tearing up now.

"Listen, Isabella, I do care, but if I cross the Giant Floating Baby, we could all die!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! Who gives a **** about the Giant Floating Baby!" Milly shouted.

Then the Giant Floating Baby started crying.

"Look at what you did," Phineas pointed.

"I'm sorry," Milly apologized.

"You cussed at a baby?!" Phineas shouted.

"Sometimes I say things I don't mean-" Milly started.

"You can fly home on your own," Phineas interjected.

Then Ferb whispered into Milly's ear.

"He said that for your own safety," Ferb explained. He passed her a small hoverboard before taking off with the others. Milly used the hoverboard to follow them, but to be distant enough so that the Giant Floating Baby did not see her. It died when they were almost home, but she had wings, and so flew back to her house, glad to be alive. She got a text from Isabella. "Might be best if the GFB never sees you again. sry" Isabella texted. Milly laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

· · ·

"Kevin, what would you like now?" the zebra asked.

"I would like you to undo everything you have done!" Candace shouted.

"But Candace, you have to go with your heart! I have killed your two prey, but I haven't found their bodies. Oh, well," the zebra stated.

"Wait, you killed Phineas and Ferb?!" Candace screamed.

"Yes, I killed the triangle head and the rectangle head, and all their little friends, just for you, Kevin," the zebra explained.

"Just don't hurt Mom!" Candace screamed.

"Oh, I turned her into a horse," the zebra stated. "I need to get her a saddle."

"You are not riding my mom," Candace stated.

"Yes, Kevin," the zebra obliged. "Also, I burned your father to death for you."

"What! You killed Lawrence?!" Candace screamed.

"Not the British gent, your blood father," the zebra explained.

"Oh," Candace responded blankly. "I wish you hadn't."

"And your mother is yours to ride, Kevin. Let me get you a saddle," the zebra explained.

"Man, this is weird. I'm sorry, Candace," Jeremy thought to Candace.

"This isn't your fault," Candace responded to Jeremy.

"It is just, I am in a woman's body, that is, your body," Jeremy thought to Candace.

"Don't remind me," Candace responded.

Just then, Phineas and Ferb came in.

"Phineas! Ferb! You can't live here anymore! If the talking zebra sees you, he will kill you! Now shoo!" she shouted. Phineas and Ferb changed the Giant Floating Baby's diaper and packed two suitcases and left the house.

"To Isabella's?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," Ferb responded. They went over to Isabella's house with the Giant Floating Baby. May it be noted that Isabella thought it was so manly of Phineas, to be able to take care of a giant floating baby. They knocked on Isabella's door. It was night already.

"Phineas? Ferb?" Isabella started.

"Do you have an extra room?" Phineas asked.

"Sure!" Isabella responded.

They met Vivian in the hallway, who immediately fainted at seeing the Giant Floating Baby. Isabella led them to the spare room, which was right next to hers. "Good night. Wake me if you need anything," Isabella instructed. "Just knock on my door; I'm a light sleeper." "Okay," Phineas responded. Then Phineas and Ferb went to sleep.

 **Boom! Another chapter bites the dust! Okay, maybe not. Review your thoughts, critiques, and wants. And to all you writers out there, write on!**


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas woke to a yummy scent. "Ferb!" Phineas beckoned. "Ferb, do you smell that?"

"Pancakes?" Ferb guessed.

"That's what I thought too! Wait, where are we?" Phineas asked Ferb without tension.

"Isabella's spare room, remember? Candace kicked us out of the house, in case you don't-" Ferb started.

"Oh!" Phineas interjected. "Now I remember." Phineas was completely oblivious to the fact that Ferb did not hate many things more than being interrupted. It was why he did not like to talk a lot. But Ferb always forgave his brother. "Which one of our beds are cushier?" Phineas asked in curiosity.

"Yours," Ferb responded immediately.

"Why do you say that?" Phineas asked.

Ferb just shook his head. "What I'd like to know is why you ask that, let alone now," Ferb related.

"Wait, what were we talking about again?" Phineas inquired.

Ferb was silent.

"Ugh, never mind. Should we check the Giant Floating Baby's diaper?" Phineas inquired.

"He's your giant floating baby," Ferb responded.

Phineas was met with a strong stench. "Ferb, diaper?" Phineas prompted hastily.

"I think this is my antepenultimate one," Ferb explained.

"Thanks," Phineas responded.

The Giant Floating Baby let Phineas put the new one on.

"There we go, breakfast?" Phineas inquired.

"Wash your hands first; you just handled a dirty diaper," Ferb instructed. Then Ferb hauled the giant dirty diaper outside and away.

Phineas went to the bathroom and washed his hands and Ferb did the same. Then they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Phineas! Good morning, Ferb," Isabella greeted.

Vivian was speechless, staring wide-eyed at the Giant Floating Baby.

"Mom, don't faint on me again!" Isabella responded.

"Isabella, is that a giant floating baby I see?" Vivian inquired with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes, why?" Isabella asked back.

"Who's the father?" Vivian inquired.

"I dunno! How am I supposed to know?" Isabella responded.

"Chica!" Vivian shouted.

"Wait, no! I am not! I am not the mother, if that is what you were thinking!" Isabella responded.

"Who is, then?" Vivian asked. "I don't want you to get in trouble with a giant floating mother!"

"Mom, relax. They're probably dead," Isabella consoled.

The Giant Floating Baby burst into sobbing.

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed. "Please, don't say that! I am sure his parents are just fine," Phineas denied. If it had been anyone else, Phineas would not have been so polite. "Until they come, it is my job to care for and reconstruct the Giant Floating Baby," Phineas stated.

This managed to calm the Giant Floating Baby.

Vivian looked horrified. The thought that giant floating baby parts were just lying around nauseated her. "Wait, where are the pancakes?" Vivian exclaimed.

The Giant Floating Baby burped in response.

"Well, we'll always have butter and syrup," Isabella responded. The room was silent.

"Tamales?" Vivian suggested.

"Sure! Babies don't like spicy things, anyway," Isabella agreed. So the four started making tamales. Soon, they were done.

The Giant Floating Baby idled the whole time, as magical babies always do.

"Wow, these tamales are really good!" Phineas commented afterwards. As Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb chowed down on their tamales, Vivian got two glasses of water. She knew Phineas and Ferb would need them; they were not used to eating spicy food. "Oh, thank you!" Phineas exclaimed before chugging down the whole glass. The Giant Floating Baby grunted. "All right, let's go get the next piece of the Giant Floating Baby!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Isa, how did you get your wings, anyway?" Vivian asked. Isabella flushed in embarrassment.

"Phineas' wish was granted by the Giant Floating Baby," Isabella responded.

"You mean Phineas can have his every wish granted?" Vivian inquired. Vivian had passed the point of taking any of this seriously, because if she did, she would faint again.

"No, he had three wishes. I was only present for the first," Isabella explained.

"Why?" Vivian asked in curiosity.

"Lets go, Isabella," Ferb beckoned. "Phineas is already flying."

"Bye, Mom," Isabella finished. Then she went outside and took flight with Ferb directly in front of her, with Phineas in the distance. As they flew, Isabella realized that Phineas and the Giant Floating Baby were waiting. Then she saw several other figures come. She was confused until she recognized one of them to be Buford.

Then they all gathered where Phineas and the Giant Floating Baby were. "We need to go to the Arctic," Phineas explained. "We need the Giant Floating Baby's left upper arm." This time the Giant Floating Baby did not hesitate to carry them all with his telekinesis. "Thanks, Giant Floating Baby," Phineas responded. The Giant Floating Baby smiled and nodded its head.

"Look at that!" Baljeet beckoned.

"That's Mrs. Weaver!" Phineas exclaimed. The mauled heap was being circled by a vicious tiger. They looked on as a police officer shot the tiger with his pistol. By that time, they were almost past it.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Gretchen related.

"And we are flying by whom?" Isabella responded in slight annoyance.

"Okay, you made your point," Gretchen replied. There was silence for a moment, before multiple small conversations took place. It was quite a few hours until they got to their destination. When they finally arrived, they saw nothing but a hole in the ice.

"Oh, shoot," Phineas commented.

"We have to go in the water?" Isabella asked.

The Giant Floating Baby shook his head. Then he put his mouth over Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet.

The Fireside Girls gasped.

Then he dove into the water.

"It's cold out here," Ginger stated.

"Is that a polar bear?" Holly asked.

"I'm afraid so," Isabella answered.

Meanwhile, the Giant Floating Baby spat out the four boys. There stood a thin crevice. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet managed to get through, but Buford was too chubby to get through.

"Hang tight, Buford," Baljeet instructed.

"Hang tight, Buford," Buford mocked in a squeaky voice. "So, what do you do for fun?"

The Giant Floating Baby responded by farting loud enough for the others to hear.

"What was that?" Baljeet inquired hastily, obviously spooked.

"I don't know," Phineas responded. "Let's just keep moving. Buford should be safe in the care of the Giant Floating Baby."

"And vice versa," Ferb added.

"Funny how that works," Baljeet commented. Soon they got to the beginning of what looked like a giant labyrinth.

"Whoa," Phineas muttered. Up above them in the dim light from an unknown source, they could see giant stalactites perhaps a hundred feet up, but strangely enough, there were no stalagmites, because they seemingly had previously even cleared for the building of the labyrinth. "That's a stupid labyrinth," Phineas stated.

"Why do you say that?" Baljeet wondered.

"Look, if you just go straight the whole way, you get to the end," Phineas explained.

"There are pressure plates!" Ferb interjected just as Phineas was about to land his foot.

"Hey, say we fly above the labyrinth?" Phineas suggested while nervously laughing.

"That's an exquisite idea!" Ferb responded. So they took flight.

Meanwhile, Buford was rolling on the floor, trying to distract himself from the awful stench that had permeated the air.

In the labyrinth room, they landed to see the Giant Floating Baby's left upper arm. Phineas picked it up, and Ferb and Baljeet followed him. They hastily and quietly went to the crevice. "Let's see, how are we going to get this through?" Phineas asked.

Ferb pointed to the upper part of the crevice, that was a teensy bit wider. After a lot of strain, they pushed it through. Then all four boys fell unconscious.

When they woke, Buford spoke up and the three managed to fit through with their delicate wings again. "He is symmetrical now!" Buford informed. "Also, his diaper needs to be changed."

"We can survive on a bare butt for a little while," Ferb responded.

Then Phineas took the diaper off.

Then the Giant Floating Baby put them all in his mouth and went up to the surface. When the four got out, they saw quite a sight.

There Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, and Holly were, trying to lose a polar bear. They would never have been able to last that long without their wings. The Giant Floating Baby took action. He picked them all up higher in the air with his telekinesis. The four girls fell asleep immediately in the air.

"We need to be more careful. If we had taken longer..." Phineas started.

"You say that now? Two girls died last time, and this time no one died," Ferb interjected. "It's Isabella, isn't it?"

Phineas said nothing in response.

"Busted!" Buford exclaimed. When Holly moaned, Baljeet gave Buford a glare and pressed his finger to his lips in a motion to keep quiet. "You have a crush on her!" Buford convicted semi-quietly.

"I don't have a crush on Isabella; why would I? I am not old enough to have one. That assumption is the height of the ridiculous. I don't have a crush on anyone, period."

That got the other boys quiet.

"What?" Phineas pressed.

"Nothing," Ferb lied.

"Anyway, we need to prepare ourselves better for tomorrow," Phineas stated.

So they talked on, not realizing Isabella had heard the whole thing. Gretchen and her had never really lost consciousness. Isabella teared up. Gretchen reached out and squeezed Isabella's hand in reassurance, hoping that it could somehow mend her shattered heart. But Isabella just swatted it away. Gretchen's face darkened. She knew this was a very, very bad sign. She held her hand out again. She got the same response. She tried it one more time, only to get the same response and an angry glare. This was an extremely, extremely bad sign. Gretchen shrunk back. They arrived back in the early morning. They each went to their own houses, except Phineas and Ferb went to Isabella's house.

"How long will you guys be staying with us?" Vivian asked. She knew now Linda's fate, and was afraid.

"Until Candace tells us it is safe to come back," Phineas responded dully.

"You know they are investigating Katie and Adyson's disappearance. They are coming here tomorrow," Vivian informed. "Tell them the truth, unless it is the height of the ridiculous, in which say that you don't know, or lie, but only the latter if you absolutely have to. Anyway, it is night time. You three better get some rest."

Vivian did not like this arrangement at all, but what do you do with a Giant Floating Baby? Then Vivian realized that the Giant Floating Baby had gotten his other upper arm. That freaked her out a little.

As they walked down the hall, Phineas spoke. "Isabella, are you okay?" Phineas inquired; she hadn't been walking normally and had a tight temperament.

"I'm peachy," Isabella responded in a monotone voice. That was good enough for Phineas. So Phineas and Ferb went into the guest room and Isabella went into her own. The moment she left the presence of Phineas, she burst into sobbing. She tried to sob quietly, but she didn't manage.

Phineas and Ferb heard her from the other room. "What is that?" Phineas asked.

"Probably just a wild animal dying," Ferb dismissed.

"Can't we try to help it?" Phineas beckoned.

"Not in this life. Put in some earplugs and get some rest," Ferb instructed.

"Ferb, let's go!" Phineas beckoned.

"Are you kidding? We need to get a lot of sleep, especially you, Mr. Baby Part Bearer," Ferb stopped.

"Fine," Phineas gave in.

Then Ferb fell asleep.

But Phineas was not content. So he snuck outside. Much to his confusion, once he got out, the sound seemed to come from the house. He went inside distressed, but dismissed it and tried to fall asleep. At some point, he realized that he would not be able to sleep a wink, what with those sounds haunting him. It was almost as bad as a crying baby.

 **Ah, the plot thickens, or something like that. Feel free to leave a review! :-)**


End file.
